The Story of Scoscvisc
by Unique Pen Name 2
Summary: After achieving his life long dream, Scoscvisc encounters a few surprises in his life.  NOTICE: MOVED TO FIMFICTION, SAME USERNAME THOUGH.
1. Intro

The Story of Scoscvisc

By Greenshadow131

He thought about what had happened in the past 20 years of his life. Although he couldn't remember anything before he was 5 years old, most of his fond memories originated from his father. His father was an old colt that had a grey coat with a wavy white mane, he was also a guard in Canterlot. He was an Officer, meaning that he had long days at work and would often come home sore and tired from either patrol or training new recruits.

Until he was 10 years old, his father would come home at about 9 or 10 o' clock and he would bombard his father with the same question, "did you do any hero stuff today?"

His father would always reply with a "nothing I don't always do."

Scoscvisc never minded what his father said about heroics, he would always imagine his father fighting off dragons, hydras, and other monsters. When Scoscvisc turned 10, he asked his father if he would train him in swordplay/tactics, he laughed then heartily agreed with his son.

Scoscvisc had always wanted to become a guard like his father, maybe become a better guard if it was even possible. So for the next 8 years he trained with his father and it paid off. He was graduating the academy and was finally going to become a guard.

To say that he was ecstatic was an understatement. He looked into the mirror and saw the image looking back at him, a handsome face with a squared jaw, a deep forest green coat of hair, a short wavy dirty blonde mane. He had a horn with just an extremely small chip off the top, but not enough to stop him from using magic of course.

He took a deep breath and waited for his name to be called.


	2. Rewards

Chapter 2: Rewards

He sighed and looked up at the stage that he was going to be standing on.

"I never thought that I would make it this far." he said to himself

"I believed in you" said a voice that he did not recognize, "I've been watching you train and I have to say that that's the greatest swordplay that I have ever seen."

Scoscvisc looked over. What he saw was stunning, a beautiful mare that was about his age, had orange-ish and yellow Hair with a pure blonde mane that was neatly brushed. Scoscvisc was able to infer 2 things from this; she was either self-conscious about her looks, or wanted to look good for an occasion.

"You're Beautiful, what's your name?" he asked.

"Thank you and my name is Tulipe Flowerhoof" Tulipe replied.

"Now everypony, this is the last graduate from the academy. He won countless awards for his skilled swordsmanship and strategy. Please Scoscvisc Moonstare come and receive your awards." A godly voice easily recognizable as the Princess Celestia.

"Well sorry, but I have to go. Will I see you after the ceremony?" Scoscvisc asked hopefully.

"Yes you will, I am a gardener here at the castle." She answered.

This was the first time that he bothered to look at her Cutie Mark, it was a beautiful tulip that was beginning to bloom. He compared it to his own mark, 2 Parallel swords with a shield, that had a smiling face etched into its surface, in between them.

He walked towards the stage and suddenly his legs became weak.

"Don't worry, its just going and receiving an award along with officially becoming a guard." Tulipe attempted to encourage.

"Yeah, thanks." Scoscvisc said while wiping some sweat off his forehead.

He finally arrived at the stage's podium where Celestia was standing with a smile.

"I see that you met one of our many gardeners." she then smiled more causing Scoscvisc to blush intensely.

"Let's get this over with" he quickly said.

Please Read And REVIEW


	3. Speeches

A/N: Sorry that this took so long, I do have a life after all, and for future reference, I will be trying to get these chapters to you by 1 a.m. everyday.

Also I would like to thank you MLP Nathan for the offer, but I don't know how beta readers work, and if you would fling me a PM I would be glad to have you as my BR.

Greenshadow131 says "PEACE"

Speeches

Scoscvisc took a deep breath and spoke

"My fellow classmates. Everypony has their own aspirations. Some may want to make food for a living, barter, create things that are stunningly beautiful, like flowers. But my aspiration was to become a guard like my father, and his father before him."

Everypony could tell that Scoscvisc took his time writing this speech and poured his heart out into it.

Scoscvisc paused, then spoke again

"But some of us may not be able to achieve these goals the first time and fall short. This does not mean give up, it means to work hard and try again. Like me for example, I was just a little boy when my father, Kirov Moonstare began to teach me to use a sword. At first I could barely hold it, my magic wasn't strong enough. But by trying and trying again, I was finally able to fully wield a sword."

"This is when my training truly began. Before and after my father would return home from work we would train, every day. I wanted to become a guard so bad that I would try almost anything to get it. When I was about 16, my father and I were sparring when I finally did it, I finally beat him. That's when I realized that this was my true calling, and nothing would stop me from achieving my goal."

"I thank all of my instructors and classmates for giving me advice, even when I didn't want any. So I am glad to accept my awards for outstanding swordsmanship, outstanding citizenship, and the record for quickest lap around the castle without wings. It wasn't easy but now I can say it for real this time."

A single tear came from his eye.

"I finally achieved my dreams"

With this, everypony cheered, not just for the fact that he was the best student, but because many of them have felt the way that he does now, proud and joyful.


	4. Sparks

A/N: after quite a bit of brainstorming, I came up with a good storyline, it may be cheesy at times so I'm warning you now if you don't like cheesiness, or fluff.

I would also like to thank all of you who read my fic, although I haven't passed the "intro stage" so to speak. So please, drop a review with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

Also, to those who want to pronounce my characters' names, well

Scoscvisc= Scoz-Visk

Tulipe= Too-leap

* * *

><p>Sparks<p>

There was music playing, ponies mingling, dancing, and having a generally good time. Scoscvisc, however, wasn't very comfortable at parties so he pretty much kept to himself at them. He did see someone that he recognized over walking to the hedge maze. It was Tulipe, she looked lonely so Scoscvisc went to give her company, although he felt more like _she _would be giving _him_ company.

He walked over to her and spoke with a smile "hello Tulipe, it's good seeing you again."

She turned around to look at him, she was still captivating. She then spoke in a kind tone that would put Fluttershy's to shame, "Oh, it's good seeing you again too. Would you like to walk with me?"

'oh would I!" Scoscvisc thought.

"Of course I would!" Scoscvisc replied.

"Great, we're gonna walk through the hedge maze, okay?" She asked.

"fine with me."

"Okay, let's go!" she said excitedly.

They walked through the hedge and talked for about ten minutes, a fire was raging in Scoscvisc's heart and this mare he was with was the match that set it ablaze. He then asked "I have an idea, why don't we race each other to the exit?"

"That sounds great!" she replied.

"good. On my mark…" they both got ready to run.

"get set…"

"GO!"

They sped off into the many different paths, weaving in and out of turns and quickly making decisions on where to go. They did this for about five minutes when they both came out of the same exit and collided with each other, Scoscvisc fell on top of her where they laid there for a few seconds before Scoscvisc decided to act.

He kissed her.

Tulipe was very surprised at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. They both felt a spark between them. They thought it was just their imagination getting the better of them in this situation, until they were teleported, lips still locked, into the throne room where the only occupant besides them were the twin princesses.

To say that they were surprised was a bit mild, they were startled nearly out of their hides. They quickly disentangled themselves and Scoscvisc spoke very quickly and shakily "sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sor-"

Princess Celestia chuckled and said "no need to be sorry, we were just playing a joke, a prank, if you will."

Luna then spoke with a little laughter laced in her words "Oh yes sister, it was quite a good show of humor."

Celestia began to explain the situation "you see, as a joke, Luna and I cast a spell on the castle so that anyone who kisses ,in a romantic sense, will be teleported here. You two were just the first ones."

Scoscvisc and Tulipe began to laugh nervously.

"can we leave then?" Tulipe asked.

"Only if you wish to be exempt from the fun." Luna said.

"I guess that it would be funny…" Scoscvisc said.

"We'll stay." Tulipe finished for her friend, or would it be coltfriend now?

"okay then, let's wait and see who's next." Celestia said with a grin.

To be continued.

A/N: I think that I had way too much fun with this chapter, what with the start of a relationship, and being able to finally make Trollestia, I will be looking forward to writing again. Also, 600 words! A new Record!

Until next time… Peace.


	5. Pranks and reactions

Pranks and Reactions

Scoscvisc and Tulipe stood and talked awkwardly about each other.

"Both of my parents were gardeners here at the castle." she said.

Scoscvisc looked around, half expecting an over protective parent to tackle him.

"They aren't anymore. Right?" he asked nervously

"I said "were" didn't I?" she asked rhetorically.

"I wonder who's going to be next." Scoscvisc said with an evil grin.

Just then, a flash of light filled the room. When it dissipated, two ponies stood in its place. A muscular colt that's coat was the color of beach sand on a hot summer day. His mane was a bleach blonde color. He had two very strong wings that were flapping from being startled. He had eyes that were round, they were also the color of the see when you're 100 miles off shore. He had a small mouth, and a nose that looked like it might have been broken at one point or another.

The mare that he was with was beautiful, her coat was about the same color as snow in December. She was skinny, and she had a horn that was a little larger than most unicorns'. She had large round eyes, a little nose, and a mouth that appeared to permanently have a smile in it. About have a second passed until she screamed then fainted.

Scoscvisc and Tulipe were rolling on the floor with laughter, Scoscvisc decided to make the moment even better.

"so, how was the kiss?" he said while laughing his lungs out.

The look on his face went from being startled to being red as a tomato. The princesses both laughed, drawing the attention of the now blushing pegasus. His face changed once again, this time to complete confusion.

"w-w-w-what I-is g-going on h-here?" he stuttered.

"Dude, you and your little friend there kissed and it sent you here." Scoscvisc said after recovering from his laugh attack.

"why?" The colt asked.

The alicorn sisters were about to explain when the mare regained consciousness.

"where am I?" she asked

"You're in the throne room." responded a voice she was not expecting to hear, one of the princesses. She was about to faint again when the colt got her attention and said that the princesses were about to explain why they were there.

After the princesses finished the couple started to laugh.

"they got caught too, didn't they" the colt laughed, pointing at the only other couple in the room.

"well there are many more coming so save your jokes for them."

After a while of the colts chatting and the mares talking about the kisses that got them into this position (leave it to mare to talk about things like that).

Scoscvisc found out that the colt's name was Silverwing Streak and that he had also just graduated the academy that night, and that his mare friend's name was Lizzie Tyle and that she was a scientist who studied reptiles and amphibians.

Tulipe was having basically the same conversation after they finished their stories about their coltfriends.

There was another flash. When the ponies regained their sight they saw a mare. A lavender unicorn that had a dark blue mane with a pink stripe in it…

* * *

><p>AN: I AM EVIL! Finally, I created a cliffhanger. A very good one if I do say so myself. Tune in tomorrow to find out what is SHE doing there.

Please Review

Live long and prosper.


	6. WHAT!

A/N: I left you all with a clever cliffhanger and for those of you who couldn't tell who it was, well

1: you're stupid

2: you're taking crazy pills

Without further ado, we'll begin chapter 6

* * *

><p>Say WHAT?<p>

The lavender pony looked around, she didn't seem startled, and she was alone. The others in the room (other than the princesses) thought this was strange. Scoscvisc was about to ask her why she was here when Celestia spoke, "Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, you scared me for a second. I thought that you had kissed somepony."

Twilight looked puzzled at what Celestia had said. "Why would you think that I kissed somepony?"

Celestia explained why.

Twilight laughed and turned around, she was surprised to see that she recognized somepony, "Tulipe, is that you? Why are you here, there aren't any gardens insi-" she then realized why she was here. She grinned mischievously, something she rarely did.

"So, Tulipe. Who was it then?" she asked almost bursting out into laughter at her friend.

Tulipe was blushing furiously "oh, uh, well I-It w-w-as, um."

Scoscvisc spared her of any more embarrassment, he walked over to Tulipe's side, put his leg around shoulder.

"That would be me, Scoscvisc Moonstare. Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle." he extended his hoof out for a hoofshake. Twilight shook his hoof, seeming to forget the situation that Scoscvisc and Tulipe were in.

"Oh, you're the Scoscvisc that I've been hearing so much about from the princess." she said.

Scoscvisc looked shocked, and asked "The princess talked about me?"

Celestia spoke for Twilight " Yes I did, and my sister here wishes to ask you something."

Luna stood from her throne next to Celestia "Yes I would."

She stood and walked over to Scoscvisc. "I would like you to become _my_ student."

Everypony's mouths hit the floor. Scoscvisc did something that any pony would have done in this situation… he fainted.

He awoke to find that it was morning. The sun was peeking out from the horizon. He looked around and found that he was in a castle suite. He got out of bed and walked over to the door, he reached his hoof out to the door when it swung open and hit him in the snout. He dropped the a sack of bricks.

"BUCK!" he swore, "AHH THAT HURTS."

He looked at who came through the door to find that it was Tulipe. When Scoscvisc fell she ran over to him and made sure that his snout wasn't broken. "Are you okay Scoscvisc" she asked in concern.

"No, I just took a door to the nose" He said still somewhat in pain.

"the newest guard defeated when he you took a door to the snout." she said.

Scoscvisc had the most annoyed look in his eyes "what would you do if you got hit in the snout"

She immediately responded, "I would fall back, but I certainly wouldn't swear, especially in front of royalty."

Scoscvisc's eyes widened when Luna walked in "sorry for that your highness" he apologized.

"Do not be concerned," she said, "I would have had the same response to that situation."

Scoscvisc stood up and brushed himself off "Did you come to talk about me being your student?" he asked as he sat down on a chair that was nearby.

"Why yes I have." she replied.

Tulipe started to walk away when Scoscvisc said "Goodbye Tule"

Tulipe quickly thought of a nickname for Scoscvisc "Bye Scozzy" after that she left the room and closed the door.

Scoscvisc turned to Luna, "Okay, let's start talking about being a student…"

* * *

><p>AN; I'm sorry about the delay but I'm not going to get back on schedule until spring break ends next week.

Until then,

Stay Classy


	7. Rules

A/N: Sorry that I have been gone for almost 2 months, my computer broke completely and my dad wouldn't let me have my laptop back.

While I have been gone a few things happened, one event in particular was surprising, a royal wedding. Now while the wedding is a major event, I don't know how I'm going to tie it into my story. Meh.

Now let's get on with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Rules

"What kind of rules would I need?" Scoscvisc asked.

"I can understand your concern" Luna began "and I shall explain it to you. Long ago, before I was controlled by the monster Nightmare Moon, I had an apprentice named Lance Fatalblade; he was a very respected stallion in many of the fields that you are also gifted in, but when I became-" she paused and shuddered in remembrance, " that fiend, he vanished. I've searched through the history books to try and see if he went the path of evil, but thankfully he resurfaced after I had been banished and settled down. Apparently he had a wife and 2 children, although the book doesn't mention their names, I', glad that he found a mare to suit him."

Scoscvisc was beginning to wonder where this was leading when the Princess of the Night spoke, "but in time his mental stability began to waver." Luna's eyes began to water.

"Wait, what does that have to do with me?" Scoscvisc asked.

"He started to lose his mental stability because of overusing the magic I taught him, and will be teaching you." She said "I do not desire to know what that must have been like, to slowly lose your mind and not even know it. I feel that it was my fault."

Scoscvisc walked over to a now crying Luna, "What happened to him?"

"The book claims that, after fully losing his mind, he went into the Everfree Forest and was never seen again." She said tears dripping down her face.

"And what of his family?"

"His wife was already dead at the time he went into the Everfree Forest, his children were both grown and had families of their own" She said now kneeling. "Let's continue to another subject, rules. When I teach you spells, they will have limitations on the usage of them. If you misuse any of them I will strip you of all of your magic for a week. Understand?"

"Understood." Scoscvisc said with a nod.

"You may go now." Luna pointed out of the room

"Thank you Princess Luna." Scoscvisc bowed and then left the room. He realized that he forgot to ask her something, "Luna, where does Tulipe live?"

Luna smiled, her face still wet from tears, "your lover lives in the staff quarters, the doors are marked with names."

"Thanks again." And with that, Scoscvisc walked out of the room.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: That's sad.

Well then

This is Greenshadow Signing off.


	8. Eye Twitch

A/N: Boy, does it feel good to be back.

Well…

Let's get this party started.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

*eye twitch*

Scoscvisc weaved through the labyrinth that was the castle in search of Tulipe. He had been walking for about 15 minutes before he admitted to himself that he was utterly lost. Luckily for him, there was a guard walking by. He walked up to him and asked "Excuse me. Do you know where the staff quarters are?"

The grey-coated stallion replied, "Yes I do, they are down that hallway."

"Thank you" Scoscvisc politely replied and walked down the hall. He walked for another 10 minutes before reaching his destination. This was the first time that he stopped and thought, 'how am I going to find her?' That's when he noticed that the doors had names on them, 'well that's convenient' he thought with relief.

He searched for Tulipe's room for about 5 minutes before finding a door marked "T. Flowerhoof: Landscaping." He walked up to the door and knocked on it with his right hoof. He heard hoofsteps behind the door and the knob turning. To his surprise Tulipe wasn't the one to answer the door. Instead, it was an older mare, possibly 50 years old.

"I'm looking for Tulipe." Scoscvisc asked, confused.

"She's in the other room. May I ask? Who are you?" she asked, moving to the side so that he could walk in.

"I'm Scoscvisc. What's your name?"

"My name is Rose Flowerhoof" she said, "and you must be the colt that my little girl has been talking about."

Scoscvisc's eye twitched and he knew what was going to come next.

End Chapter


	9. Rose & Leif

A/N: Summertime… you know what that means… A REALIZATION THAT I WILL BE COMPLETELY PONY-LESS FOR 3-4 MONTHS!  
>Enough with my suffering, back to the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Rose & Leif

"Please sit down on the couch," Rose said with a tone that was obviously a loving one.

"Thanks Mrs. Flowerhoof. Not to be rude or anything but, why are you here?" Scoscvisc asked still confused as to why Tulipe's mother was here.

"My husband and I were on our way to our Saturday breakfast when we decided to stop by and say hello to our daughter. We came by and she told us all about her little adventure yesterday, I was happy for the both of you, but Leif… well he was skeptical about you."

"Who's Leif?"

"oh, Leif is my husband."

"Is he here?" Scoscvisc said nervously,

"_what do I have to be nervous about,"_ Scoscvisc thought to himself_, "I'm a successful young stallion that's going somewhere in life, not some deadbeat."_

"Leif! He's here!" Rose called out to her husband.

"I'm coming" Leif said as he walked out of the kitchen that was down the hallway from where Rose and Scoscvisc were seated.

Scoscvisc decided to look about the room, something that he hadn't thought of doing until now, he saw that the walls of the room were a cream color with ornate flowers as wallpaper, something that he thought suited its resident. The couches matched that color and the medium sized room didn't have much in it. Scoscvisc thought that maybe she hadn't moved out of her parent's house not to long ago but he would have to ask her. Most of the furnishings were of a wooden fashion, the only metal being the lights in the room. The hallway that he saw Leif walking down was not too long, it had 3 doors in it, 1 was the kitchen that Leif walked out of, and the other 2, Scoscvisc assumed, were a bathroom and a bedroom.

Leif walked into the room. He was a middle-aged stallion with a grass green coat and a short dirt-colored mane that was showing signs of age. He was average in height, but his muscles showed that he had worked in some form of manual labor for most of his life. He walked over to the loveseat next to the couch and sat on it.

He smiled and said, "I've heard the story from Tulipe's point-of view and now I want to hear it from you, how did you two meet."

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: hehehe did you get that pun with "Leif"

"Leif" is a real name that is pronounced "Leaf"

Anyways, since it is summer, my posts will be more… consistent than before.

So until next time… This has been

THE STORY OF SCOSCVISC!


	10. Hmmm

A/N: I had a hard time thinking of what Leif should

Say this chapter so I'm sorry if it's not as good as I usually am.

Anyways, now that your bar has been lowered…  
>let's go!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Hmmm…

Scoscvisc thought about what he would say to the father of his fillyfriend.

"We met before my graduation, where I would be receiving some awards for my efforts in the academy."

"May I ask, what were the awards?" Leif asked, curious.

"I had won awards in Swordsmanship, Tactics, and the record for the fastest lap around Canterlot Castle without the use of wings or magic." Scoscvisc replied.

"Oh, did you play any sports?"

"I didn't play any sanctioned team sports, but I was able to make some wings out of magic and play Skyball."

"Making wings out of magic? How did you manage that?"

"Well, I just simply made physical wings, and used my magic to flap them; it is a LOT harder than it sounds."

"Why?"

"Because on top of having to make wings that can support you, you have to make the wings flap in unison or you will be thrown off balance and crash."

"I also have another question, what is Skyball?"

"Skyball is a game where there are 2 teams that consist of 11 players each who try to get a single ball into the other team's net, which is about 16 hooves tall and 23 hooves wide. Contact is rarely allowed, and the only players allowed to touch the ball with their forelegs are the goalies, there is a single goalie per team. All this takes place in the sky."

"Oh, so I could play a game of Skyball then." Leif said touching his chin, thinking about what the game would be like.

Scoscvisc realized that Leif was a Pegasus, "how did I not notice!" he mentally scolded himself.

Scoscvisc decided to ask Leif a question, "how did you and Rose meet?"

Leif smiled and began to explain "well, it was back when we were young, still in grade school actually, she was standing next to her sister. She looked lonely, so I decided to go and make friends with her. We quickly became close friends and became inseparable. We did everything together; we even got our Cutie Marks together. I still remember it as though it was yesterday.

Begin Flashback

"We were about 15 years old. We were both just lying in a field near the outskirts of a little town called Ponyville, our home town, when I saw a tulip near a tree. I had an idea to take that tulip back to her house and plant it out front of her house. She said that that was a great idea and that we should find a tulip for my house too, we did and on the way to her house I decided that that was the day that I was finally going to ask her out. To be honest I had realized that I had loved her about a year before that, but never had to courage to ask her out. So we got to her house and we planted her tulip, to be honest I was going to ask her out there but I chickened out."

"We were going to my house when I told myself "it's going to be now or never" we got there and planted the tulip. She was about to come home when I told her to wait. She stopped and turned around. I then confessed my feelings for her. I turned around to go back inside, crushed, when I heard hoofsteps. I turned around and was immediately tackled. She told me that she loved me too, and kissed me."

"When I was walking her home, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked and, to my surprise, Rose had a Cutie Mark. Funnily enough, it was a Rose. I told her and she got excited, she noticed that I had one. I looked and it was a leaf with a dew drop about to fall off the tip. That was the day that we truly fell in love with each other and the day that we decided that if we were to have foals, and if one was a filly, we would name her 'Tulipe'"

End Flashback

"Wow, that's a great story Mr. Flowerhoof." Scoscvisc said feeling happy for the middle-aged couple sitting with him.

"Please, just call me Leif."

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and to be honest, I just came up with Rose's & Leif's love story off the top of my head.

Also, non-pony related note  
>you should all check out the game "Overgrowth" by Wolf Fire Games<br>IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!

This is Greenshadow131, and I approve of this Fanfic


	11. A Friendly Match Pt 1

Chapter 11

A "Friendly Match" Pt. 1

"Do you want to play a game of Skyball?" Leif asked

"We can't play an actual game, but we could play a shoot-out." Scoscvisc replied.

"How do you play a shoot-out?"

"1 player is a goalie and the other shoots the ball from a certain spot. The players rotate after each shot and the one with the most goals after 5 shots each wins."

"do you have a ball?"

"at my house"

"well go get it" Leif said pointing at the door.

"ok, if you insist, I won't hold back." Scoscvisc said, walking towards the door.

"neither will I" Leif said with a grin as Scoscvisc closed the door.

"Leif go easy on him, he doesn't know about you." Rose said with a little concern.

"come on Rose, you've been telling me that I need to get more exercise now that we're retired. This is the perfect way to exercise." Leif argued, beginning to walk out the door.

"Dad, where are you going?" Tulipe said walking out of the bathroom.

Leif turned around and said, with a smile, "To get my ball."

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this was a small chapter but I will be posting a larger one tomorrow so don't worry.

This is Greenshadow131 saying

"Now you're thinking with ponies."


	12. A Friendly Match Pt 2

Chapter 12  
>A "Friendly" Match Pt. 2<p>

After a 10 minute walk, Scoscvisc arrived at his house. It was a small house that was a deep maroon color. He opened the door and quickly realized that he needed to clean his house, and soon. His friends really went overboard with the partying 2 days ago. While he didn't drink, he allowed his friends to drink. Scoscvisc realized that maybe he should have set limits to the cider.

"Great! I'll have to clean this up later!" Scoscvisc said while navigating the mess.

His house was an absolute mess. It would be hard to describe his house with the mess in the way. When there isn't "The Mess of the Century" in the way, his house is a nice light, grass green color with a wooden trimming.

The room he was standing in looking for his Sky-Ball was the living room. The ground was littered with garbage. Scoscvisc opened up a closet and found the object that he was looking for, a 7-inch radius ball filled with a gas that makes it float in air, but only when a button on the side is held for 5 seconds. He got the ball when he was a colt. He was at the a Canterlot High School playoff game, when the ball was shot into the stands made for earth ponies and unicorns by the team captain.

Scoscvisc picked up the ball and made his way out the door to head back to Tulipe's apartment. I'll play a nice friendly game with Leif and get to know him better since I will know him for a long time.

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: I plan to make 2-4 more parts to this arc so…

Hmm… my sign-offs are getting old… what should I do…

Pinkie Pie jumps out of the void and says, "Hey! Mister Author Man! I have an idea!"

A tall 6 foot tall 15 year old teenage boy with short blond hair and brown eyes dives off his chair yelling "SWEET JESUS SHE KNOWS! HIT THE F**KING DECK"

Meanwhile in space…

Astronaut 1: what is that in Michigan?

Astronaut 2: I think it's an explosion

Astronaut 1: Well S**t looks like it's not an explosion, but a rip in the fabric of physics.

Astronaut 2: what makes you think that?

Astronaut 1: I see her… Pinkie Pie.

Astronaut 2: Hurry… tell the president.


	13. A Friendly Match Pt 3

A/N: sorry that this took so long, my internet was down.

* * *

><p>Ch. 13<br>A "Friendly Match" Pt. 3

Scoscvisc exited his house and made his way to the Skyball field. On his way there he began to think about what his strategy would be for the shoot-out. He began to think out some complex moves that would surely throw Leif off guard. Scoscvisc smiled to himself

"He won't know what hit him." Scoscvisc said with a mischievous grin.

About 10 minutes later, Scoscvisc found himself at the Skyball field. He looked up to see a very shocking sight; Leif was in a Skyball uniform, but not just any uniform. A Canterlot High School jersey. Scoscvisc threw every strategy that he had out the window.

"Oh BUCK!" Scoscvisc said.

Scoscvisc remembered that he had to use some magic to make the wings, he concentrated all of his mental power onto his back, then he began to imagine wings. The wings that he was imagining were on the smaller side so that he could navigate the air faster and smoother. He was quickly running through a few tests on the now existing wings.

'Flap' he thought, and they did just that. After a few more tests, he was ready for what he knew would be the hardest shoot-out of his life.

Now that his wings were solidified, he flew up to where Leif was, looked him in the eye and said, "Liar."

End Chapter


	14. A friendly Match Pt 4

A/N: FINALLY I AM ABLE TO UPDATE DAILY AGAIN!

I was working with my uncle the entire week, didn't have time to even write.

But I have time now, YAY

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

A "Friendly Match" pt 4

"Does that change anything?" Leif replied casually.

"Well… yeah it does!" Scoscvisc yelled "How am I supposed to go up against somepony who actually played the sport, somepony who was a player-"

"Captain of the Team" Leif interrupted.

"Whatever, let's just get started." Scoscvisc said while using his magic to fly up to the spot where they would be shooting the ball.

Leif flew in front of the net and began to stretch, "Don't go easy on me just because I'm older." He yelled to Scoscvisc while stretching his forelegs.

"Don't worry. I won't!" He yelled back "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's GO!" Scoscvisc yelled as he pressed the button on the ball and kicked it higher into the air. He used all of his strength in one flap, and then he twirled his body and delivered a roundhouse-type kick to the ball. He realized that he didn't put enough spin on it and it would go just under the net.

Leif quickly flew over to it and caught it so that it wouldn't go barreling into the ground. Leif had to admit, that ball was flying extremely fast.

He started flying over to the shooting area and as he passed Scoscvisc he turned and told him, with a grin, "Nice shot, but now it's my turn"

He could see Scoscvisc quiver in fear.

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: I will be getting these chapters out on time now.


	15. A Friendly Match Pt 5

Chapter 15

A "Friendly Match" Pt. 5

Leif released the ball and yelled to Scoscvisc, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Scoscvisc said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Ok then." Leif said as he got ready.

He went into his "Shootout mode," in this "mode," his mind would tune everything out but the game. He dove down towards the ground, shot up and delivered a crushing blow to the ball. He was going to go easy on Scoscvisc so he didn't put any spin on the ball and had aimed a few feet from him. To save it would require unbelievable reflexes.

THUD!

Astonished, Leif looked at the now flipping in place Scoscvisc. He had managed to get his hooves on the ball AND hold it. Leif then realized that this would require a little bit more effort.

Meanwhile…

Silverwing Streak and Lizzie Tyle were walking through the park when they heard a deafening thud. They quickly looked towards the source of the sound and were stunned when they saw Scoscvisc having a shootout match with what looked like a CHS Skyball player.

Silverwing looked towards Lizzie and asked, "Who is that that Scoscvisc is playing against?"

Lizzie looked towards her Colt-friend and shook her head, "You're the Skyball player, not me"

"Let's go check it out. I'll carry you"

"Sure."

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't planning to have SS and LT in this chapter but the idea popped in my head and I thought it would be a great idea.


	16. A Friendly Match Pt 6

A/N: I feel so bad for not making chapters every day but I just haven't had time, I'll keep trying though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

A "Friendly Match" Pt. 6

Scoscvisc got ready to shoot. He was thinking about what he could do. An idea came into his head, a "Riser".

"You ready old man!" Scoscvisc yelled playfully

"As ready as you are arrogant!" Leif yelled back with his own joke.

Scoscvisc laughed then, out of nowhere, began to drop out of the sky. Of course he was still in control; he was just getting into position for his shot. He stopped when he was about 50 feet below the ball, quickly shot up and delivered a bicycle kick onto the ball. The ball flew in a way that looked like it was going to go under the net. Leif began to dive for the ball when it suddenly changed direction, it went up into the top-left side of the goal.

"GOAL!" yelled a voice that Scoscvisc was not expecting to hear, Silverwing was jumping around on the cloud-made stands. Lizzie was sitting next to him, just laughing at his antics.

"Nice shot!" he heard being yelled from far below him. He looked down and saw Tulipe waving towards him. He was surprised to also see a crowd beginning to gather at the park.

"Looks like we're putting on a show." Leif said flying towards Scoscvisc.

"Well let's not disappoint them, I'm up a point and you only have 1 shot left. Do your best" Scoscvisc said with a smile.

Scoscvisc flew away. Leif laughed to himself and muttered "you have no idea what I'm about to do."

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: No he's not evil; I know I made it sound like he was at the end. He just has a trick up his sleeve.

I'll upload the chapter within the next 2 days.


	17. A Friendly Match Pt 7

A/N: I just realized that this arc has been running WAY too long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

A "Friendly Match" Pt. 7

Leif began a ritual that he hadn't done since he was an all-star in high school. He flew in place, clearing his mind, the shot that he was about to do would take every bit of concentration that he could have. At last he was prepared. He gripped the ball with his shins and did a backflip, launching the ball straight into the air. He flew at it and began to twirl at an impossible rate. Scoscvisc realized what Leif was doing and prayed to Celestia that he would mess up the shot. He didn't.

CRACK!

"OH HORSEAP-" Scoscvisc screamed.

THUD!

The ball struck Scoscvisc in the chest and pushed him not only into the net with the ball, but through it. Scoscvisc was knocked right out. He was unconscious and was plummeting towards the ground. Silverwing reacted quickly and flew towards Scoscvisc at a break-neck speed. Inches above the ground he caught Scoscvisc, pulled up, and flew to a nearby bench. He set him down on it and began to slap him.

"Snap out of it Scoscvisc, snap out of it." He said, trying to bring his friend back to reality.

slap

Slap

SLAP!

"I'm Ok Silverwi-" Scoscvisc tried to say

SLAP!

"OUCH!" he yelled

"Oh, sorry" Silverwing apologized.

"Silverwing, where am I?" Scoscvisc asked

"You're in the park, you just took a "Leif-Shot" to the chest and was launched through the net." His friend responded, checking him for and damage.

A Pegasus, that looked like he was probably in college, walked up to Scoscvisc and yelled at him, "YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE BUCK OUT!"

Scoscvisc was surprised at Silverwing's reaction. He stood on his hind legs, whipped around and delivered a spinning back-hoof that could be considered legendary. The Pegasus' head jerked to the side and he dropped like a sack of bricks.

"Sweet Celestia Leif! You just floored him!" Scoscvisc expressed his suprise

"Little bastard deserved it." Silverwing growled

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: don't expect the next chapter until Tuesday


	18. Sorry

Chapter 18

Sorry

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of lying on the bench, Scoscvisc noticed that Leif was walking towards him, he was holding the Skyball.<p>

"You took that shot rather well." Leif said tossing the ball on Scoscvisc.

Scoscvisc grunted as the ball hit his chest; it must be bruised all over. He smiled, "yeah, well, I actually tried to dodge it but it was too late for that, it was way too fast."

Leif smiled sheepishly, "well, nopony has ever blocked it before, not ever."

"You devilish bastard," Scoscvisc said playfully.

"Well, I am out of practice and didn't expect to actually get the shot off." Leif reasoned

"That's no excuse for KNOCKING ME THROUGH THE SKYBALL NET!"

Leif put his hooves up defensively, "hey, I said I was sorry,"

"'sorry' isn't going to heal my huge bruise."

"Why don't you heal it with your magic then?"

"Oh…" Scoscvisc said, feeling kind of stupid. He focused some minor healing magic on his torso and began to feel that the bruise was healing.

"Sweet Celestia Scozzy, are you ok?" Tulipe said hugging him close.

"Scozzy? Really?" Silverwing joked

"I would be better if you weren't crushing me." Scoscvisc said in a pained tone.

"Whoops sorry, I forgot about your getting blasted out of the sky." She said, blushing.

"It's ok," Scoscvisc said. Their eyes were fully concentrated on the other's, they felt alive, they both knew that this relationship that they had was here to stay.

"Ugh, what happened?" said the pony that was regaining consciousness.

Silverwing walked over to the pony on the ground and yelled in his face, "YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE BUCK OUT!"

End Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: I just played the game "Story of the Blanks" it's an amazing game with an amazing plot and back story, I hope that the creators make a sequel.


	19. Notice

Notice

I have moved over to FimFiction user/Greenshadow131

I Will NO LONGER be posting chapters onto Fanfiction.

Thank you for reading


End file.
